Tim's Deception
by sevieslove
Summary: Tim disobays Batman to go to a party.Warning contains corperal punishment


"Of course I want to come, but you know how Bruce is about going out on school night (unless it was to go out on patrol ) Tim said as he looked around nervously to make sure no one was around to hear his conversation.

" Come on dude you can't spend all your time locked up in that mansion . Just tell Bruce you are coming over to my house to study for finals" replied Steven, Tim's best friend since first grade.

" I can't lie to Bruce he'd kill me" Tim knew Bruce would not actually kill him but he knew what Bruce would do and it wasn't much better.

"Well we will go out for a little while and then come back to my house and study , then it won't actually be a lie now will it" replied Steven hoping this would convince Tim to go. He really wanted to go the party at Miranda's house there were going to be a few high school kids there which meant they could make friends with some cool guys and not get picked on next year when they were freshmen.

" Alright, but only for a little while" Tim reluctantly agreed . He really hoped Bruce wouldn't find out because if he did……

" So come over to my house at 8:00" said Steven interrupting Tim's thoughts "and we will go to Miranda's.

"Okay, got to go see you then" and with that Tim hung up his cell. He felt the guilt creep into his consciences but he pushed it away, he was only a kid after all and he needed to have a little fun once in awhile.

Later at dinner Bruce noticed that Tim wasn't eating just pushing his food around on his plate.

" Anything wrong son you're not eating much" asked Bruce

"No nothing wrong" answered Tim timidly" I was just wondering if I could skip patrol tonight and go over Steven 's to study for finals?"

"I don't see a problem with that. You know school always comes first." Bruce replied raising an eyebrow at Tim " Anything else?"

"Uh no sir that's it." Tim said looking down at his plate. He hated lying to Bruce, he knew the consequences but he really wanted to go to the party and have fun like a normal teenager.

"Alright then, now that that's taken care of eat your dinner" Bruce nodded at Tim. He knew something else was on the kid's mind but decided not to push the issue he knew he would find out soon enough. He wasn't Gothem's greatest detective for nothing.

The party was in full swing when Tim and Steven walked in. There had to be at least fifty people there.

"Who are all these people" Tim wondered out loud.

" I don't know, but lets have some fun" and with that Steven was off to enjoy the party.

The boys had been at the party for about two hours and Tim was ready to leave. He just couldn't have a good time, he felt guilty about lying to Bruce and there were drugs and alcohol at this party which he was not comfortable with. Tim decided he'd had enough he was going to find Steven and make him leave even if he had to yank him out by his hair they were leaving. Tim spotted Steven in a circle with some of the high school boys and walked over to them.

" Come on dude we got to …hey what's that in your hand" Tim asked Steven pointing to a funny cigarette in his hand.

" Here take a hit it makes you feel real good and relaxed" said Steven handing the joint to Tim

"Hell no! I do not want anything to do with that. In fact I'm going home, see you later" Tim told his friend turning to leave.

"Wait !" shouted Steven " Here just try one time and then we will leave" Steven said as he shoved the joint into Tim's hand. Just then the whole room got really quite. There was someone coming through the front door and it didn't look good for Tim.

" Uh hi Batman" stumbled Tim" W-what are you doing here?"

" I heard the loud music and thought I would investigate" answered Batman looking at Tim's hand.

Tim realized he was still holding the joint and paled.

" I think everyone needs to get home" Batman Growled staring directly at Tim. With that the house cleared rather quickly leaving Tim and Batman alone.

"Get your butt home now young man and meet me in the Batcave" Batman told Tim in a very low voice anger all over his face.

Disclaimer I do not own Batman Warning will contain spanking don't like don't read

Tim knew Batman was extremely pissed off. To tell Tim to meet him in the Batcave and not the study was not good. Usually Batman disciplined Robin in the Batcave and Tim was disciplined in the study . Tim figured since Batman caught him Batman would discipline Tim in the Batcave. Yes Tim was very scarred.

Tim got to the Batcave and decide to do some training exercises while he waited for Batman to keep his mind off the upcoming events about three hours later Batman showed up looking just angry if not more.

Batman pulled the Batmobile into the cave, got out and slammed the door " TIM!"

"Y-yes S-sir" stammered Tim coming out from behind the locker room wall.

" My desk now" growled Batman. Tim moved so fast all Batman saw was a blur go by.

Tim sat on the stool by the dest while Batman stood above him arms folded across his chest " Explain"

The tears were starting to form in Tim's eyes as he looked downward, he couldn't look at Batman, he felt so ashamed. " Steven wanted to go to this party so he talked me into lying to you, I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway. I, m sorry" Tim was trying not to cry by now and was having a hard time.

" What about the joint I saw you holding?" asked Batman trying to stay calm. If Tim was getting into drugs he would have to straighten the boy out .

Tim paled his insides wer doing flip flops and he was praying Batman believed him. " I swear Batman it wasn't mine. I went over to get Steven to go home and someone put it in my hand" Tim told Batman looking him directly in the eye.

Batman studied Tim for a few seconds realizing Tim was telling the truth. "Who handed it to you?"

Tim looked back down. Batman lifted Tim's chin to make him look into his eyes." WHO?!"

"Steven" whispered Tim. He couldn't lie to Batman any more tonight.

Batman let go of Tim's chin "Have you ever done drugs?'

" No sir I would never do drugs! I swear " answered Tim crying openly now.

"Okay so you skipped patrol and lied to me you know what that means Tim" said Batman a little calmer now knowing his son wasn't doing drugs but still upset he lied.

" Yes sir" answered Tim getting off the stool and walking to the desk

Batman opened the top drawer and pulled out a very worn wooden paddle that made Tim wince. He hated that thing but he knew he deserved it he knew better then to lie to Batman he always found out.

" Pants down and bend over the desk" commanded Batman. Tim did as he was told without haste he wanted to get this over with .

" You know why I'm doing this?" asked Batman has he braced Tim and raised the paddle.

" Yes, I lied to you and went to a party." and with that the paddle come down hard on Tim's bottom WHAP Tim jerked forward with the first blow and cried out " OWW!"

WHAP,WHAP,WHAP three swats landed on the middle of Tim's bottom. WHAP,WHAP,WHAP three more on his upper bottom. WHAP,WHAP,WHAP three right on his sit spot . Tim was openly sobbing by now and Batman knew he learned his lesson . He finished up with a few more swats " You. Will. Not. Lie. To. Me. Again." punctuating each word with a swat. Batman finished and put the paddle back and rubbed Tim's back letting the boy cry. He knew Tim felt guilty and needed to let it out. Finally Tim stood up and pulled his pants back up hissing as the material touched his very sore bottom. Batman opened his arms and Tim went into them happy that Batman forgave him.

"I hate punishing you son but you know I will not tolerate lying or sneaking around. Now as for the joint I believe you, don't make me regret that"

Tim was so relieved that Batman believed him " Oh no sir, never " said Tim rubbing his still throbbing bottom " I don't think my but could handle it" They both laughed at this and went upstairs to go to bed.

The End

Hope you enjoyed.

n

.


End file.
